


Shades of Grey

by clockworkgirl221



Series: Fandom Feminism (Girl-Centered Works) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkgirl221/pseuds/clockworkgirl221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is angry at Irene, and Irene just wants to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a roleplay between Captain Hannah and myself. She knows who she is.

Irene Adler was smart enough to know the secret passages from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to the wizarding town of Hogsmeade. And she knew the lot of them. Her favorite was her trysting inn, known to outsiders as the Hogs Head Inn. She knew the owner, who had spruced it up a bit since the last owner pretty much quit, and so she got deals on the best room in the inn (next to the honeymoon suite, of course. Newlyweds needed that room more that Irene did).

So that was why she crept from the exit behind the painting from the Room of Requirement, and made her way up to the room with her key, opening it carefully. She never went to Hogsmeade with the other students, and when she did, it was only to have a drink with Jim and sometimes Sebastian, or to have tea at the garish teashop with Kate. Normally, she crept through secret passages she had found to pass the time at Honeyduke’s during the weekends.

Tonight she was having a meeting. Her meetings were usually at the Three Broomsticks, but tonight was a little different. She was meeting with Molly Hooper. A Ravenclaw: mousy, and smart enough to know that meeting with a Slytherin and a friend of James Moriarty was dangerous.

But Irene wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Over the past year, little Molly Hooper had struck Irene in a terrible way. Molly was a plain looking brunette, and friends with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, two of the most notorious ‘party-poopers,’ as Jim would call them, in the entire wizarding world.

It must have been Irene’s thoughts that ‘brainy was the new sexy’ that caught Irene by surprise when she met Molly Hooper. Sherlock Holmes had struck her as well, but she knew he was only attainable if one was a Gryffindor named John Watson.

But Molly was attainable to Irene, and Irene wanted to attain her. She had almost attained the brunette, for a time, when she was playing at being a double agent for Molly’s friends (Holmes and Watson, if it wasn’t clear). This year, being a double agent was boring her, so she decided to take a different path all together. And it angered Molly, who seemed to be finally warming up to the dark-haired girl.

Which is why Irene had decided the two girls had to have a little talk. Irene wanted Molly, and Molly was confused, so Irene wanted to explain things so Molly was less confused.

Irene was thrown out of her thoughts by a fervent knock on the door: Molly had arrived.

Irene opened the door and silently let the brunette into the room. The room was bare, for the most part, with a small bed pushed up against the wall. The window was small, and let in minimal light. It opened out to the large tree outside, so no one could look in the room. There was a chair in the corner, but it had seen better days, as it was frayed and faded beyond a recognizable shape or color. There was a tapestry rug on the floor, depicting either a journey of well-known centaurs or the sexual fantasies of a human being and a horse.

“Nice place,” Molly said, crossing her arms and standing in front of the chair.

“Hello to you too, Molly dear,” Irene replied, crossing to the bed and sitting primly.

Molly said nothing as she fell into the chair, her arms still crossed.

The two girls stared each other down for a brief moment before Irene turned away and looked at the hardwood walls. “I know you’re angry at my… change of sides…”

Molly still said nothing, which was quite unnerving for Irene.

“Look, I get bored, all right? I can’t stay in one place for more than a couple of months. Sherlock’s side was getting boring, and the only way to get on Jim’s side was to be impartial to Sherlock’s side at all,” Irene finally said.

Molly lifted one of her eyebrows and shook her head, “That’s not a good enough answer for me, Irene. I thought you were a good person, and now… now I don’t know.”

Irene turned back to the brunette and studied her for a minute. “Not everything is black and white, Molly,” she said.

Molly sighed and rubbed her face with one hand, settling her elbow on the armrest, “I _know_ that…” she growled, her brown eyes once more settled on Irene. “I just thought you could be… and lighter shade of grey.”

Irene thought about this and shook her head; “I shift. And perhaps Jim will bore be again in the next few months. I can’t promise I’ll stay on either side for very long…” Irene stood up and crossed to the brunette, kneeling in front of her to look into her eyes, “But no matter what, I will stay within reach of you…”

Molly liked Irene. More that she would possibly say to the other girl. She had told her best friends, of course, and they had supported her as much as they could. Now that Irene was slowly shifting sides, again, Molly was disappointed, and she didn’t was to leave this… relationship… heartbroken. But she had to take a chance anyway.

Molly stared Irene down for the longest time before she leaned forward and gently touched her lips to Irene’s. Irene pushed back almost immediately, springing up to pin Molly under her on the chair. Molly chuckled suddenly, pulling back, “You baited me by meeting me in an actual room.”

“I’m done taking you to dinner,” Irene replied.

“Then let’s get comfortable, shall we?” Molly said, pushing Irene off of her, only to grab her hand and pull her toward the bed.

It wasn’t a very comfortable bed, but it was big enough for two people… if they were always in fairly compromising positions. Perfect for what Molly and Irene had in mind.

As soon as they were on the bed, Molly climbed on Irene’s lap and kissed her deeply, untying her Ravenclaw issued tie and unbuttoning her blouse. Irene assisted by taking off the grey vest and unbuttoning the rest of the buttons. Molly made quick work of Irene’s Slyhterin issued tie, grey cardigan and white blouse before Irene leaned back on the bed, taking Molly with her. She quickly flip-flopped them so Molly was underneath her; Irene kept one hand on Molly’s shoulder and let the other roam painfully slow down to Molly’s outer thigh. One finger slowly traced up the inside of the brunette’s thigh until it touched the cotton of Molly’s (rather plain) panties.

Molly sat up and carefully put her hands on Irene’s shoulder blades, kissing her on the crook of her neck and then slowly trailing kisses down to the swell of Irene’s breast. The brunette’s hands wandered down the curves of the other girl’s body until they reached her hips.

Irene slipped two fingers into Molly, causing the other girl to gasp softly and press against Irene, pushing Irene deeper. Irene smirked and curled her fingers, and Molly’s gasp was louder. Irene pressed her lips to the other girl’s to keep her from making any more loud noises, and she continued curling her fingers, making Molly hitch her breath until she finally came, letting her face go forward into Irene’s neck. Irene removed her fingers, licking at them like a cat. Molly watched for a moment before she put her face back in Irene’s neck and gently began to kiss and bite the flesh there. Irene arched her shoulder, giggling slightly.

Molly stopped and pushed Irene down, climbing on top of her to kiss the bare flesh from Irene’s neck down to her hips, and then she lifted the pleats of Irene’s skirt to pull the dark-haired girl’s panties down. She kissed the inside of Irene’s thigh before she stuck her tongue through the lips of her vagina. She continued pushing until she tasted the inside of Irene, flicking her tongue like a anteater before replacing her tongue with her fingers. She curled two of her fingers and watched as Irene’s back arched, causing Molly’s fingers to go deeper. Molly scissored her fingers a bit and Irene moaned, wiggling impatiently. Molly chuckled again and kissed the spot right above Molly’s naval before she dipped her tongue in the groove. She scissored her fingers again and Irene moaned again and came. Molly wiped her hands on the thin blanket.

“Best tell the landlord to get that washed,” she said cheekily, kissing Irene’s open mouth. She poked her tongue in shyly before pulling away and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Irene was clearly in shock, “How… Who taught you that?” she managed to ask, turning her head toward Molly.

Molly stood up, straightening her skirt as she picked up her vest and blouse from off the floor. “Sally Donovan.”

Irene shook her head, _Of course._ Then she said, as she pulled up her panties and picked up her blouse, “Molly… you will always keep my grey color a lighter shade…”

Molly smiled, “Good. Because _my_ grey color is so light its white.”


End file.
